Night Sky
by Harvenheit
Summary: Deux êtres, quatre ans de séparation, des retrouvailles sous un ciel étoilé... OS pour le Soriku Day


_**Disclaimer:** _ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Square Enix

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:** _ Romance (Warning: fluff !)

 _ **Pairing:** _ Soriku

 ** _Joyeux Soriku Day ! (avec un jour de retard, honte à moi)_**

Vous marchez depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Un silence s'est installé entre vous dès l'instant où vous vous êtes croisés. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le voir.

Pas ici.

Et certainement pas maintenant.

En fait, depuis ce jour quatre ans plus tôt où il a quitté la ville pour ne jamais revenir, tu ne l'attendais plus. Tu étais persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait pas, alors tu avais renoncé avant même de commencer à souffrir.

Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi il était parti. Ni pourquoi il ne t'a jamais averti de son départ, pourquoi il ne t'a jamais contacté. Au départ, tu pensais que c'était de ta faute. Que tes sentiments étaient trop visibles, et que, peut-être, ça l'avait dégouté. Et tu t'en voulais de ressentir ça, parce que pour toi, votre amitié était ce que tu avais de plus précieux.

C'était pour cette raison que, le jour où tu avais compris que tu étais amoureux de lui, tu avais décidé de ne jamais lui dire. De garder tes sentiments pour toi.

Et ça t'avais fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Mais tu avais résisté, tu avais fait comme si rien n'avait changé. Lui, il n'avait rien remarqué. Et si, d'un côté, ça te brisait le cœur et te déchirait de l'intérieur, ça t'avait soulagé. Enfin c'est ce que tu croyais. Parce que, le lendemain de sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes, il était parti.

Il a un an de plus que toi. Quand vous étiez enfants, votre rêve, c'était d'aller ensemble à l'université de Traverse. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, mais c'est là-bas que vous vouliez aller. Tous les deux. Tu y croyais… tu as espéré pendant un an. La chute a été dure quand tu t'es rendu compte que votre promesse ne semblait rien représenter pour lui. Tu t'es retrouvé seul et c'est là que tu as compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Tu as cessé d'espérer recevoir un message de lui. Tu rentrais rarement chez toi, à Destin. Parce qu'aller là-bas te plongeait trop dans tes vieux souvenirs et que, plus que tout, tu souhaitais oublier. Et le temps a passé. Mais, malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'as pas réussi à mettre un trait à ses sentiments qui te rongent. Le simple fait de penser à y renoncer te rend malade et te donne la nausée.

Et puis… tu as, sous l'insistance de ton amie d'enfance, décidé de rentrer chez toi cet été-là et d'y passer les deux mois de vacances. Au départ, tu t'étais dit que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas profité de la mer et des plages de sable fin de Destin, de son climat tropical et de son soleil.

Ça faisait un peu moins d'un mois que tu étais là et, contrairement à ce que tu croyais, tu arrivais à ne pas penser à tous les bons souvenirs que tu avais vécus ici… car tous ces souvenirs le concernaient lui. Tu étais sorti avec ton frère jumeau et vos cousins : il y avait une sorte de petit festival au port, un marché nocturne avec de multiples concerts à chaque coin de rue. Vous déambuliez entre les étals remplis de nourriture et d'objets artisanaux quand un éclair argenté a capté ton attention.

Tu t'es figé et ton souffle s'est bloqué, ton cœur a manqué un battement et vos regards se sont croisés. Les iris turquoise qui te fascinaient tant quand tu étais enfant t'ont sondé et tu es resté au beau milieu du chemin, sans oser bouger. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui t'as semblé une éternité, le contact a été rompu et il s'est éloigné. Mais pas d'un pas pressé, pas comme s'il voulait te fuir. Plus comme une invitation à le suivre. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, sans te préoccuper de la voix de ton frère qui t'appelait, quelque part derrière toi.

Et vous marchez encore, vous éloignant du port. Aucun de vous ne prononce un mot. L'air doux de la nuit vous entoure et la bise transporte de délicieux parfums de fleurs. Vous contournez la rue bondée en empruntant de petites ruelles parallèles. Puis vous débouchez à nouveaux sur la plage et tu comprends où il va. À votre arbre… l'arbre paopou incliné, où vous adoriez vous percher enfant. Il s'y adosse et, après un instant d'hésitation, tu y grimpes et t'y assois. Ton cœur se serre un peu : tout semble si normal, comme si ces quatre années d'absence n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve.

—Rien n'a changé ici…

Sa voix te fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Tu l'avais presque oublié et l'entendre à nouveau te donne envie de pleurer de bonheur.

—Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, il poursuit.

—Pourquoi ?

Il ne te regarde pas en entendant ta question. Tu sais qu'il sait ce que tu as voulu dire, ce que tu as sous-entendu.

« _Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

Mais tu ne l'aide pas. Tu as trop de mal à contrôler les tremblements de ta voix.

—Parce que c'était plus facile comme ça.

Tu lâches un rire fatigué. Donc, finalement…

—C'était à cause de moi…

Ce n'est pas une question. Tu en es persuadé. Mais l'entendre le dire, avec sa voix si envoûtante, ça te fait mal. Son regard, qui jusque-là n'avait pas quitté l'océan, se pose sur toi. Tu le fixes à ton tour mais tu sens que tes yeux te piquent. Les larmes menacent de couler d'ici peu de temps. Alors tu espères au plus profond de toi qu'il fera vite. Que tu ne craques pas devant lui, car si ton cœur doit finir en miettes, tu souhaites au moins conserver ta fierté intacte. Une lueur brille au fond de ses pupilles. Tu as peur, tu sens une vague de froid s'enrouler lentement autours de tes entrailles et serrer, serrer toujours plus fort. Tu attends les mots qui vont te détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

—Oui. Parce que… je ne savais pas comment faire face à… Je ne savais pas comment réagir…

Il se tait. Il n'y a pas un nuage pour troubler le ciel cette nuit, et les étoiles brillent toujours plus fort, dessinent des volutes blanches sur un fond noir. Il fait noir, mais la lune, dans son premier croissant, irradie d'une faible lueur blanche le paysage autour de vous, épouse vos traits et fait apparaitre encore plus brillants ses cheveux argentés. Tu as le souffle coupé, par sa beauté à cet instant et par la portée de ses mots. Tu as la gorge nouée et te retiens à grand peine de pleurer. Mais il continue après avoir hésité un instant :

—Je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami Sora… comme mon frère. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé… J'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi au début… et quand ça m'a sauté aux yeux, j'ai flippé et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. J'avais peur qu'en parler détruise tout…

—C'est ta fuite qui a tout détruit entre nous. J'ai jamais voulu ça, j'ai tout fait pour que rien ne change et toi, t'as tout foutu en l'air en te tirant comme un lâche.

Tu n'as pas élevé la voix, mais elle est tranchante et glaciale. Tu ne te reconnais pas. Ta souffrance fait lentement place à une rage sans nom. Tu n'es pas responsable, et tu n'as pas l'intention de te laisser faire.

—Je sais.

—Non tu ne sais pas. Si tu savais, tu m'aurais laissé une chance de te dire ce que je pensais !

Tu peux presque entendre le bruit, semblable à celui d'un verre qui éclate au sol, de ton cœur qui se fissure et se brise.

Ça fait mal... ça fait mal.

Tu te laisses glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre et atterris sur tes pieds. Le sable crisse un peu sous ton poids. Tu regardes Riku et plantes ton regard dans le sien.

—Fuir, c'est choisir la simplicité. Je pensais que tu me connaissais : jamais j'aurais laissé ces sentiments ruiner ce qu'on était.

—C'est facile à dire pour toi Sora.

Tu détestes quand il prononce ton nom comme ça… ton cœur se réchauffe et tu as envie qu'il continue à t'appeler encore et encore, comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi, tu rétorques.

C'est furtif mais tu vois une étincelle pétiller dans son regard subitement. Il fronce les sourcils et te saisit par les épaules avant de te plaquer avec force contre l'arbre. Tu grognes un peu de douleur mais l'intensité de son regard te pétrifie. Sa voix est rauque quand il parle :

—Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais dû faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Effacer des sentiments comme ça c'était impossible pour moi. Et je préférais crever que de te voir me regarder avec pitié.

Il te lâche et fait un pas en arrière. Puis il se détourne.

—Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici.

Tu le vois alors s'éloigner. Ton cerveau a comme planté. Tu restes focalisé sur les trois dernières phrases qu'il t'a lancé avec tant de douleur et d'évidence. Tu te sens tellement stupide d'avoir pu manquer un détail aussi crucial. Alors tu t'élances. Tu coures aussi vite que tu peux, tu as l'impression de t'envoler. Riku t'entend arriver et se retourne vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne penses pas à t'arrêter et tu te jettes sur lui. Il tombe en arrière et t'entraine dans sa chute. Vous atterrissez dans l'eau et éclaboussez tout autour de vous. Le bruit des vagues est entrecoupé de ta respiration saccadée. Tu es à genou, Riku devant toi, et tu serres tes mains sur son débardeur. Tu trembles un peu.

—On est des crétins… des abrutis finis…

Il ne dit rien… mais n'en aurait pas eu le temps de toute façon. Ta bouche se scelle à la sienne dans un baiser vorace. Il y répond presque immédiatement. Et là tu sais. Tu sais que vous aviez tous les deux attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. Plus rien n'existe à cet instant que de sa bouche contre la tienne.

Et, sous un ciel d'été constellé d'étoile, vous vous retrouvez.

* * *

 **C'était cours mais j'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
J'avais prévu plus long... et quelque chose de totalement différent mais manque de temps + manque d'inspiration... ^^'  
Je me rattraperai pour le VanVen day ;)**

 **Review? :)**


End file.
